Forever and Always
by goaliegirlhrc98
Summary: Derek and Emily's wedding-BAU style. Reid gives the most adorable speech you will ever hear in your life. Rated T just to be safe, some suggestive material  you can blame Rossi for that .


**Hello!**

**This is a cute little one-shot that I wrote with piegrl12 (the same person who helped me write **_**All Because of a Scarf). **_**Emily and Derek are getting married- BAU style. For all of you Reid lovers, he gives the most amazing best man speech you will ever hear in your lives. If you don't like DEMILY: don't REID. (haha see what I did there?) Please review!**

**~goaliegirlhrc98 and piegrl12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Yet. (or Keane or OneRepublic)**

* * *

><p>"I. Can't. Stick. This. Thing. In." Reid exclaimed, angrily tossing his bow tie to the ground.<p>

"I would rethink your word choice there, Reid." Rossi said, smirking.

Reid looks up and asks with an innocent voice, "Why?"

"Oh you'll understand later." Rossi adds.

Hotch and Morgan say in unison, "No he won't."

Reid scowls and picks his bow tie off the ground. "Hotch, can you help me?" he pleads. Hotch agrees with a shake of his head while Morgan sits in the corner, head in his hands.

Hotch begins tying Reid's bowtie as Rossi says "You ready, Morgan?"

Morgan grins and says, "I sure as hell am ready, especially for the honeymoon." Then winks.

Rossi and Hotch laugh as Reid says confused, "Why?"

Rossi opens his mouth to speak, but Hotch cuts him off. "Don't answer that." He says, glaring at the Italian agent.

Reid begins pulling away from the unit chief. "Reid, hold still!" Hotch says, irritated.

"But I don't like it." Reid whines.

"C'mon, kid. If you can deal with it until the end of the reception, I'll give you a cookie!" Morgan says sarcastically.

"Can I have dairy instead?" Reid asks seriously. Everyone shakes their head and ignores the comment.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"I. Don't. Want. That." Prentiss says, glaring at the tech. "Can you help me out here, JJ?"

"C'mon Garcia. Give it a rest." JJ sighs, looking at Penelope.

"But it completes the look!" Garcia complains, trying to place the bright pink feather in Emily's veil.

"The brides supposed to where all white." Prentiss says stubbornly.

"Oh, please. Who are you trying to fool?" Garcia says, receiving a death glare from Emily. JJ smirks.

"I'll look like a high flamingo." Emily mutters under her breath.

"Why do you hurt me?" Garcia says, mocking a hurt expression. Emily opens her mouth to respond, but is cut off by Garcia. "You know what? Fine, have it your way."

JJ applies the final touches on Emily's dark hair and places the veil on her head. "There. Perfect." She says, smiling.

"You look beautiful, Em. He'll be speechless as you walk down that aisle." Garcia says. She turns to JJ. "With her dressed like that going into her honeymoon, we'll have a niece or nephew before we know it!" JJ laughs.

Emily grins. "Jealous, Penelope?" she says, raising her eyebrows.

"I have a Kevin. I had no need for such petty jealousy." Garcia replies, tossing her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

"Do you think the guys are done yet?" JJ asks.

Emily shrugs. "Hotch, Morgan and Rossi: Yes. Dr. Spencer Reid on the other hand… I wonder how bad they're torturing him."

* * *

><p>Morgan stands at the altar, watching as Reid and Garcia turn the corner. Garcia is wearing a freedom blue dress with a bright pink feather weaved into her blond hair, giving her outfit the 'Penelope Garcia' touch. Reid readjusted his bowtie nervously as he walked with Garcia, arm looped through hers. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a black suit jacket over it. Morgan shook his head with a smirk as he noticed his friend had replaced the suit shoes the men had forced on him with his black Converse high tops. Reid took his place next to Morgan, shooting him a grin. Garcia sauntered over to her place. Following behind were JJ and Hotch, dressed the same as Reid and Garcia, minus the feather and sneakers.<p>

Outside the doors, Emily was anxiously awaiting her turn to walk down the aisle. Rossi smiled and took her arm. "You ready, kiddo?" he asked.

"I just hope I don't trip." She said with a shaky smile.

"Well, Reid didn't, so you should be alright." He replied.

Emily chuckled. "True. I might actually have a chance." She said.

The music swelled. She took a deep breath. "Let's do this." She muttered.

Rossi raised his eyebrows. "Hey, it's not like we are tracking a serial killer here."

"With my luck, we probably invited one." She returned.

"Well, unless Jack or Henry have been hanging around with the wrong kids on the playground, we should be alright." He said.

They turned the corner. Morgan freezes as he watches his bride walk towards him. Her dress, a silky white strapless, flowed behind her as she elegantly glided down the aisle. She couldn't help but blush as she saw the elated expression on her husband-to-be's face. Rossi leads her to the alter, where he smiles warmly and lets her go. She steps in front of Morgan as Rossi stands between them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you have permission to sit your asses back on your chairs." He announces as Morgan and Prentiss laugh.

"This is so much better than any other wedding." Morgan whispers to Prentiss.

"I love you." She whispers back.

"I love you more, princess." He replies.

They both grin wildly at each other as the ceremony continues.

Rossi opens his arms wide at the end of the ceremony. "You may kiss the bride!" he exclaims.

Morgan grabs Emily, sweeping her off her feet into his arms. He presses his mouth to hers and they fall into a deep kiss, emitting a cheer from the audience. Reid frowns and sticks his tongue out. "Gross." He says, shutting his eyes.

Hotch grins and claps Reid on the shoulder. "You better get used to it." Hotch said to the younger agent, who's face falls.

* * *

><p><em>At the reception…<em>

"All the Right Moves" blasted through the speakers in the reception hall. Garcia pulled Kevin onto the dance floor, and the two computer nerds began to dance. JJ and Will followed, with Hotch, Henry and Jack right behind. The bride and groom moved to the floor and danced around, laughing hysterically. "Hey, look at our genius." Emily said, pointing to Reid. He was talking excitedly to a brunette, who was nodding slowly and faking a smile.

"Oh crap. He's trying to be social." Morgan groaned.

Morgan kissed her cheek and ran over to Reid, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Hey, kid. Whatcha talking about?"

Reid smiled. "Star Trek! I was explaining all the errors with their physical senses." He said.

"I apologize for him. He thinks you're actually interested in what he's babbling about." Morgan told the grimacing brunette, who smiled in thanks and walked away.

"Was I really that bad?" Reid asked, frowning.

"Yes, yes you were. Now, kid, come with me." Morgan said, leading Reid towards the dance floor.

"No! No, Morgan! Stop!" Reid pleaded, eyes widened.

"Loosen up, pretty boy. You need to have some fun. What are you drinking anyway?" Morgan asked, eyeing the cup sitting at a table.

Reid looked down. "Apple juice." He said quietly.

"Spencer Reid, what are we going to do with you?" Morgan said, punching the pouting agent in the shoulder.

"Leave me alone and let me sit?" Reid said, smiling innocently.

"Nuh uh. You're coming with me." Morgan said as he pulled Reid onto the dance floor towards Emily.

"Star Trek?" Emily asked, receiving a nod from Morgan. She winced.

They began dancing again, while Reid stood still staring at his shoes.

"Dance, kid." Morgan said, poking Reid in the arm.

"I don't know how." Reid exclaimed miserably.

"It's easy. Just move back and forth with the beat of the song." Emily said.

Reid swayed back and forth slowly on his feet as if he were a stick looking down.

Morgan and Prentiss share a look of concern. Emily turns back to Reid and says "Okay. Let's try something else." She then grabbed Reid's hands and tries to get him to mirror her moves.

"Guys, I'm really uncomfortable with this." Reid asked pleadingly.

"Get over it." The Morgan's reply in unison.

Rossi walks over with a bewildered look on his face. "Are you trying to get the person who ordered apple juice at an open bar to _dance_?" he asked.

Reid furrows his brows. "What else would I drink?" Rossi rolls his eyes as Morgan shakes his head.

"Rossi, can you please make them stop?" Reid pleaded with the older profiler.

"I'll take it from here. I don't want the kid witnessing what's about to go down on this dance floor." Rossi said, grabbing the genius' arm.

Morgan grabs Emily by the waist while they laugh and watch the puzzled Reid follow the Italian man.

After a few minutes of dancing, Reid makes his way to the microphone. "Could I have everyone's attention?" he says, nervously clearing his throat.

"Yeah, Reid!" Morgan yells, making Reid blush.

"Aw look! He's blushing!" Emily yells, making the crowd laugh and Reid's blush deepen.

"Shut up. I'm doing this for you." He says in an irritated voice, scowling at the laughing couple. "When Morgan first asked me to be his best man, I thought he was crazy. I had looked at him and asked, 'Who are you marrying?' He answered 'Emily, you idiot. We have been dating for two years.'" He began, and then chuckled. "Apparently, no one in my wonderful team had decided to tell me. Then I found out they had a bet on when I'd figure it out."

He was interrupted when Rossi yelled out "I won!"

Hotch followed by saying "I was off by a week."

Reid glared at them, and then continued. "I still don't completely understand how I didn't notice…" he trailed off as everybody laughed hysterically. "What?" he demanded, causing the audience to laugh even harder. "Do you want a statistic on office relationships? 'Cause I have 29." He said.

The audience instantly quieted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways, I clearly don't know much about this subject, but the two of you clearly love each other. And it doesn't take a profiler, a person with an IQ of 187, or a David Rossi to figure that out." He says, smiling.

The crowd gives out a chorus of "Aaaaws." While Emily puts her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Without out further a due, I present the obligatory 'First Dance' of Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." He paused. "That's going to take some getting used to." He said, smirking.

Everyone smiled at the young genius as the newlyweds made their way to the dance floor. The song "Somewhere Only We Know" started to play as Derek and Emily took each other's hands. Morgan placed his forehead against Emily's and said "I love you, Emily Prentiss-Morgan."

She smiled in return. "I love you too, Derek Morgan."

He placed a soft kiss to her lips as they sailed around the room.

"Today is the beginning of forever." Emily whispered.

"Forever and Always." Derek said, placing a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
